California Institute of Technology
A Theodor Agapie Multiple metals in organic frameworks to replecate active site pockets Fred C. Anson Electrochemistry and mechanism of multiple electron reductions Frances H. Arnold Dick and Barbara Dickinson Professor of Chemical Engineering and Biochemistry Protein evolution, biochemistry, biotechnology B John D. Baldeschwieler J. Stanley Johnson Professor and Professor of Chemistry, Emeritus Molecular structure and spectroscopy Jacqueline K. Barton Chair, Division of Chemistry and Chemical Engineering, Arthur and Marian Hanisch Memorial Professor and Professor of Chemistry Metal-nucleic acid chemistry Jesse L. Beauchamp Mary and Charles Ferkel Professor of Chemistry Chemical and biochemical applications of modern spectroscopic methods John E. Bercaw Centennial Professor of Chemistry Synthetic, structural, thermochemical and mechanistic organotransition metal chemistry Geoffrey A. Blake Professor of Cosmochemistry and Planetary Science and Professor of Chemistry Observational analyses of stellar and planetary genesis; in situ characterization of the Earth's atmosphere and biogeochemical cycles; laser spectroscopic and ab initio characterization of weakly bonded clusters and reactive intermediates John F. Brady Chevron Professor of Chemical Engineering and Professor of Mechanical Engineering Fluid Mechanics and Transport Processes C Long Cai Assistant Professor of Chemistry Single molecule spectroscopy, signaling dynamics and systems biology in living cells. Judith L. Campbell Professor of Chemistry and Biology DNA replication in the yeast Saccharomyces cerevisiae dynamics in signaling transductions and exploring biological interactions in single cells Sunney I. Chan George Grant Hoag Professor of Biophysical Chemistry, Emeritus Structure and function of membrane proteins William "Bil" Clemons Assistant Professor of Biochemistry Membrane protein structure; protein synthesis and translocation; X-ray crystallography D Mark E. Davis Warren and Katharine Schlinger Professor of Chemical Engineering Synthesis of New Catalytic Materials Peter B. Dervan Bren Professor of Chemistry Bioorganic chemistry of nucleic acids and proteins Dennis Dougherty George Grant Hoag Professor of Chemistry Organic, Physical Organic, Bioorganic, and Materials Chemistry E F Richard C. Flagan Executive Officer of Chemical Engineering Irma and Ross McCollum-William H. Corcoran Professor of Chemical Engineering and Professor of Environmental Science and Engineering Control of air pollutants, combustion, aerosol processes Gregory C. Fu Altair Professor of Chemistry Catalysis, enantioselective synthesis, organic chemistry, organometallic chemistry, reaction development, mechanistic studies G George R. Gavalas Professor of Chemical Engineering, Emeritus High-temperature reactions of solids, coal combustion, hot gas desulfurization Konstantinos P. Giapis Associate Professor of Chemical Engineering Plasma etching and deposition of semiconductors William A. Goddard III Charles and Mary Ferkel Professor of Chemistry, Materials Science, and Applied Physics Director of Materials and Process Simulation Center (MSC) Quantum chemistry, molecular dynamics, statistical physics: simulation and design of biological, polymer, ceramic, and metal systems; Reaction mechanisms in homogeneous and heterogeneous catalysis; Prediction of Protein Structure and Function; Nanotechnology, bionanotechnology Harry B. Gray Arnold O. Beckman Professor of Chemistry Bioinorganic electron transfer chemistry Robert H. Grubbs Victor and Elizabeth Atkins Professor of Chemistry Mechanisms of metal catalyzed reactions, polymers synthesis, catalysis in organic synthesis H Sossina Haile Carl F. Braun Professor of Materials Science and Chemical Engineering Ionic conduction in solids, with the twin objectives of understanding the mechanisms that govern ion transport, and applying such an understanding to the development of advanced solid electrolytes and novel solid-state electrochemical devices. Technological applications of fast ion conductors include batteries, sensors, ion pumps and fuel cells. James R. Heath Elizabeth W. Gilloon Professor of Chemistry Nanosystems Biology; Molecular Electronics; Fundamental Nanoscale Physics and Chemistry André Hoelz Professor of Chemistry and Heritage Principal Investigator Structure-function studies of the nuclear pore complex and the histone-modifying machinery; X-ray crystallography Linda Hsieh-Wilson Professor of Chemistry and Investigator, Howard Hughes Medical Institute Synthetic and combinatorial chemistry; neurobiology; protein structure and function I Rustem F. Ismagilov John W. and Herberta M. Miles Professor of Chemistry and Chemical Engineering Complex Networks of reactions, cells and organisms; Global Health; Microbial communities; Microfluidics; Single molecules, crystals, and cells J K Julia A. Kornfield Professor of Chemical Engineering Polymeric and Supramolecular Liquids: Physics and Rheology L Nathan S. Lewis George L. Argyros Professor and Professor of Chemistry Semiconductor Photoelectrochemistry, Electronic Olfaction, and Scanning Tunneling Microscopy; Chemistry Animation Project M Rudolph A. Marcus Arthur Amos Noyes Professor of Chemistry Theories of chemical reactions Stephen L. Mayo Bren Professor of Biology and Chemistry; Chair, Division of Biology Protein design, structure, and stability; computer simulation techniques B. Vincent McKoy Professor of Theoretical Chemistry Rotationally resolved photoelectron spectra of molecules Thomas F. Miller Assistant Professor of Chemistry Theory and simulation of chemical, biochemical, and soft matter systems N O Mitchio Okumura Professor of Chemical Physics Spectroscopy and Chemistry of Ionic Clusters P Carl S. Parker Professor of Biochemistry Molecular Mechanisms controlling gene expression Jonas C. Peters Bren Professor of Chemistry Inorganic Synthesis, Reaction Chemistry, and Mechanistic Studies Q R Douglas C. Rees Roscoe Gilkey Dickinson Professor of Chemistry and Investigator, Howard Hughes Medical Institute; Executive Officer of Biochemistry and Molecular Biophysics Protein Structure and Energetics; X-ray Crystallography Sarah E. Reisman Assistant Professor of Chemistry Synthetic organic chemistry; Natural product total synthesis; Asymmetric catalysis John H. Richards Professor of Organic Chemistry and Biochemistry Molecular biochemistry and synthetic molecular biology John D. Roberts Institute Professor of Chemistry, Emeritus and Lecturer Physical organic chemistry; applications of NMR spectroscopy to organic chemistry S John H. Seinfeld Louis E. Nohl Professor and Professor of Chemical Engineering Atmospheric chemistry and physics Shu-ou Shan Professor of Chemistry Macromolecular machines; protein sorting and localization; molecular recognition and regulation by novel GTPases; protein and nucleic acid structure and function Brian M. Stoltz Ethel Wilson Bowles and Robert Bowles Professor of Chemistry; Executive Officer of Chemistry Organic Synthetic Chemistry: the development and implementation of new strategies for the preparation of structurally complex molecules. T David A. Tirrell Ross McCollum-William H. Corcoran Professor and Professor of Chemistry and Chemical Engineering Macromolecular and Materials Chemistry; Chemical Biology U V W Zhen-Gang Wang Professor of Chemical Engineering Physics of complex fluids Daniel P. Weitekamp Professor of Chemical Physics Magnetic resonance X Y Z Ahmed H. Zewail Linus Pauling Professor of Chemistry and Professor of Physics Laser and diffraction techniques; laser chemistry and spectroscopy